


Sweet Caroline

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Child Abandonment, Cute Kids, Precious, The Egos Get a Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: When King finds an abandoned baby girl in the forest, of course he brings her home.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662136
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Sweet Caroline

King was just heading home when he heard the crying.

He paused, confused, in the middle of the forest, brow furrowing. It – definitely sounded like _human_ crying, a child at that, but – that didn’t make any _sense_. In all the years King had been exploring the forest behind the manor, he’d _never_ run into another person that wasn’t an ego, and even then it was pretty much always just the Host or the twins. This was…strange. But King’s conscious wouldn’t let him ignore the sounds of a crying child.

So…he searched for the source.

It didn’t take him long. The child was out in the open, the dirty blanket they were wrapped in lying on the forest floor. A _baby_. _Perfect_ for some animal to come along and bite. King tensed at the thought, and crept closer, kneeling beside baby. Tears poured down the baby’s face – a girl, it looked like – and King couldn’t help the pang in his heart. He lifted the baby into his arms, admittedly not _quite_ knowing what to do, and he stood slowly. “Hey – shhh, it’s okay. What are you doing out here? Are your parents nearby, or…?”

Looking at how dirty the blankets were again, and realizing how light and thin the child was in his arms, he didn’t think they were.

“Okay, okay, shhh, it’s going to be okay, here, I’m going to take you home, okay…” King began the walk back to the manor again, moving quicker than before, desperately trying to soothe the baby girl as he did. By the time he got back to the manor, she had indeed stopped crying, but she was still making upset little sounds, tears still wet on her face. King carefully situated the child into one arm so he could open the back door, and he stepped into the kitchen, reasonably a little nervous about bringing a stray _child_ home. “Uh…guys?”

Google and Dr. Iplier were in the kitchen when he arrived, and both glanced towards him when he spoke. Dr. Iplier’s jaw _dropped_ , andGoogle’s eyes flashed in alarm, neck sparking violently in his surprise. “Is that a _child?!_ ”

“Uh.” King glanced down at her little face, shifting his grip to be more secure. “…Yes?”

“King, pardon me, but why in the ever-loving _fuck_ do you have a _child_ in your arms?!” Dr. Iplier wandered over as he spoke, moving to stand beside King and survey the child himself.

King frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Hey it’s not like I _kidnapped_ her! I…I found her, alone, in the woods. She was just _screaming_ , and there wasn’t anybody else around, and I wasn’t going to just _leave_ her there, so…” He shrugged. “I brought her home.”

Google scoffed, crossing his arms, and eyeing the child warily. “Dark’s going to be _livid_.”

King immediately cringed, though Dr. Iplier just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, which is why _you_ are going to go get Dark to call a meeting, while I take her and King up to my office to clean her up and get her checked out.”

Google scowled, but obeyed, flipping Dr. Iplier off as he went. Dr. Iplier simply stuck his tongue out in return, before gently taking the baby girl from King. “Come on, let’s get her up to my office.”

* * *

A week passed with the baby girl in their care. The initial meeting had been… _interesting_. Bim had almost _immediately_ picked a fight with Ed over the girl (for obvious reasons), which Eric, King, and Bing had to break up. Dark had been surprisingly okay with her sudden presence, carefully taking her from Dr. Iplier and smiling softly down at her as he agreed to take care of her. Wilford and the twins had wanted to adopt her right off the bat, but they were convinced – particularly by Silver – that they should at least _try_ to find the parents.

So they searched.

And searched.

Tried a _variety_ of methods, ranging from violent to not so violent.

But came up empty.

And the time came to decide what to do with the baby girl that had wormed her way into all of their hearts.

Currently, Dark sat in the living area, sitting cross-legged in one of the loveseats with her cradled against his chest. He had a bottle in his other hand, and he carefully began feeding her, humming softly under his breath as he did. He would never admit it out loud, but…he’d grown quite fond of her in the simple week that had passed. He wasn’t sure he would be willing to give her up, were they to ever find her parents. Though…by now, he had serious doubts they would _ever_ find her parents. Considering it looked like they never wanted anything to do with this precious little girl to begin with, he didn’t think the parents even _wanted_ to be found.

Still humming softly, he pulled the empty bottle from her mouth, setting it aside, and simply held her in his arms. She smiled up at him, giggling and babbling quietly, and Dark couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him, holding up a finger for her to latch onto and wave around. She was _adorable_. And it was becoming _readily_ apparent she was growing onto the more _stubborn_ egos like Bim and Google. He’d seen the look on Google’s face when he held her. He wasn’t as good at disguising his emotions as he thought he was.

“Having fun here?”

Dark glanced up, smiling softly at Wil. “Indeed I am.”

Wil moved to seat on the loveseat beside him, and Dark shifted closer to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder, still letting the baby girl wave around his hand. Wil laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Dark’s forehead. “We should name her. We can’t just call her ‘baby’ for the rest of her life.”

Dark snorted. “Try telling that to the Jims. But…you’re right.” He tilted his head to look up at Wil. “What do you suggest?”

Wil’s face _immediately_ lit up, and he gently scooped the baby into his own arms, holding her up in the hair with his hands gripping her under her arms. “Caroline!”

Dark raised and eyebrow, lifting his head. “And how did you come up with that so quickly?”

Wil’s smile only brightened. “Because it’s stuck in my head! _Sweet Caroline_ , bum bum bum!” With every ‘bum’ he sang, he swung the baby through the air a little, making her laugh and giggle all the more. And though Dark laughed as well, he couldn’t help the spike of concern that shot through him, and he shifted to be more upright.

“Careful, Wil, you might drop her!”

“No I won’t, she’s perfectly safe! Isn’t that right, little Caroline?”

Still, Wil shifted his grip to hold her close, her smile matching his own as he mimicked her babbles back at her. Dark just rolled his eyes affectionately, pressing a kiss to Wil’s cheek as he stood. “I’ll go call another meeting to inform the others. You keep Caroline entertained.”

Wil shot him a two-fingered salute, and his smile softened. “So…we’re really keeping her? She’s ours?”

Dark nodded once, his gaze drifting to Caroline’s giggling face. “Yes. She’s ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an absolutely _delightful_ time writing this commission, hope you guys liked it! :D
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
